The present invention generally relates to passenger seats. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for offering a compact seat with a relaxed and/or bed position and backrest reclining systems for use with a passenger seat in a passenger cabin.
Recent business class seats offer a reclining backrest to accommodate any comfort position in between the most upright position and a bed position (or substantially horizontal position). Additionally some passenger seat designs include privacy shells which allow passengers to adjust his own seat without interfering with the living space of a passenger seated directly behind. To optimize the living space of each passenger, the seat in the sitting position generally located close to the privacy shell. When transitioning to a relaxed or bed position, the seat must move forward to accommodate the backrest rotation from an upright position to the relaxed or bed position. While many passenger seat designs have been proposed, there are areas for further improvement.